


Rentboy

by Jilienemily



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:39:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2493092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jilienemily/pseuds/Jilienemily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris is working for a big company, he's had two long weeks of nightshifts at the office, mostly talking to Customers in Europe and China. On his way home he takes a different route to avoid traffic and ends up on a street with rentboys. One of them is Sebastian who just crawled out of a gayclub to attend to his job as a rentboy. </p>
<p>Inspired by this post - http://gallifreyandeductions.tumblr.com/post/100599118831/chubdean-this-fucking-picture-is-a-piece-of<br/>And the Comment to it : this fucking picture is a piece of shit and he looks like he crawled out of a gay club at 5 am headed to his job as a rent boy goodbye</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rentboy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My sweet bae](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+sweet+bae).



> English is not my native language and I wrote this in the middle of the night as a little "I fuckin love you" for my Julie <3 so yeah what ever... sorry for the spelling.

Chris took another sip from his coffee and pulled at his tie. It was shortly past five and he hadn’t been home yet. From his office up on the 24th floor he had an amazing view over the city. The sun was slowly coming up and colored the sky in a million different colors. His sleeves were rolled up and the last three buttons of his waistcoat were open so he could sit more comfortable. He hated these nightshifts. Online Video conferences all night long with China, Europe and Russia. Fucking Time difference. He stifled a yawn and rubbed his eyes. God he needed a shower and his bed. Finally Natalie called to confirm that all the transactions had been placed and were legal. So his work was done for now. Time to get home and sleep for the next three days. He ruffled his already messy blonde hair and got his jacket and Backpack with the laptop and more papers. He walked out of his office and right into the first People from the dayshift at the Office. Global Trans Inc. was working for different Banks and Companies all over the globe, so they had to be available 24/7. Chris had just pulled a two week nightshift to get some important contracts and transactions done with major clients. Now he took a week off, knowing that he was too good to get fired for it. He was bloody brilliant at his job, which on the other hand meant, he had no private life. Since he moved to New York he had no real friends, no dates, not even a pet in his way too big apartment on one of these expensive Towers. The apartment was payed for by the company, as a bonus they said. But really they just wanted to keep him close and not just by paying him a fortune. Money he just put aside and just spent on good food when he felt like it and on expensive suits and shoes. 

He wore the same old Rolex his Grandfather had bought in the 1960ies. A timeless model and already some collectors had asked him a couple of times to sell it. But Chris wouldn’t part with it for the world. It was the one thing that kept him human, that reminded him of his dad and to do good in a business that treaded normal People as numbers so low they were barely noticeable. It had also been his dad who thought him the importance of a well-tailored suit. His dad had been a tailor in LA, working for private Clients as well as Hollywood Companies. When Chris had been younger, his dad used to tell him how ‘the real Godfather’ used to come in and order new suits. He told young Chris about the difference between a tailored suit and one you could buy in a shop. That a good suit always had a waistcoat and that Harris tweed was the finest in the world. So the first thing Chris bought from his first bonus, was a huge roll of Harris Tweed of which his dad made a suit for himself. He had always been so proud of it and as he died a couple of years ago Chris had buried him in that suit. Very much to the horror of his aunts who had hoped to sell the expensive piece. Now there was no one left for Chris to call when he got free time. His Highschoolfriends were scattered all over the US and he had lost contact with most of them. Lucky for him, Chris was too busy to really think about it most of the time. But right now, tired and worked up, he desperately needed someone to touch. Just to… hold or kiss or caress him. The only physical contact he had was shaking hands with clients. 

He had forgotten the last time someone had really just hugged him. With a big yawn he walked down into the underground carpark of the companytower. His Maybach exelero with the white leather seats belonged to the company as well. But he liked the car, it was always clean and he was free to use it for business as well as private tours. Mostly he used it to get from one giant New Yorker tower to another. From his 24th floor Office to his 22nd floor Apartment. He was one of the supposedly rich, anonymous strangers in suits that roamed New Yorks Bank District. His short beard perfectly trimmed, his tailored suit always perfectly clean and ironed. Just not right now. Right now he had dark circles under his eyes, his hair was messy and his tie was still loose. He dropped his jacket and backpack on the backseat and slid into the driver seat. 

“Mhmmm yes…” he moaned and closed his eyes. He could’ve fallen asleep just right there and then. But he wanted to get away before anyone could call him to get back up there and fix some problems. No more problem fixing for now. He started the car and got out of the building right into the morning rushhour. Chris groaned and leaned forward, placing his forehead on the steering wheel. “Why…”, he sighed and fell back, staring out into the chaos of houndreds and thousands of New Yorkers trying to get to work while all he wanted was to get away from work. At his first chance, he left the direct route and just kept driving away from the city center until the traffic got bearable. So what, he didn’t care how long it would take him to get home as long as he kept on driving. Because if he should stop the car, he would definitely fall asleep that very instant. Somewhere he must’ve taken a wrong turn because he ended up in a street he had never seen before. And it hit him rather hard as he realized what kind of street it was. The sun still had to reach the horizon, it was merely 5:40 by now. And the Lanterns were still on. There were boys and young men lining up the road. Some of them leaning into the open car windows of big black BMWs and Limousines. Chris swallowed thickly. God if anyone should take a picture of him in this car in this street he would get in trouble. So he drove by as careful and normal as he could. But ofcourse a fucking big, black Maybach cought attention. This was a really stupid Situation. He had heard of rentboys and Callboys. But he had never actually seen them offer their bodies like they did here. Chris had almost reached the end of the road when he hit the brakes. He stared out of the window at that one guy, lazily leaning against a lantern post, smoking. He looked just as wrecked and tired as Chris but at the same time he looked irresistibly hot. He must’ve worn some eyeliner or something for his bright eyes were surrounded by dark shades that couldn’t be natural. His sweet lips seemed to pout and the body under the navy blue Sweater and the worn out Jeans promised to be perfect. But it was the tired but at the same time ‘fuck-you-all’ look in that guys eyes, plus the ballchainnecklace he could spot, that caught him. Chris pulled the car over and rolled down the window, still looking at the guy that was now looking back at him. Chris had absolutely no idea what to say or what to do. Hell he didn’t even know why he stopped. Maybe it was the sleep deprivation. 

“Hey.” He finally said, his voice raw and husky from the long hours of talking on the phone or via Skype. “Hey.” The guy with the beautiful face said back, snipped away his cigarette and slowly walked over, one hand buried in his pocket. The guy placed one arm on the carframe above the window as he leaned down. He smelled like cigarettes, Club, Sweat, Aftershave and something that Chris couldn’t place. Something that hooked him deep inside. “Anything I can do for yer?” the guy asked, his bright eyes sparkling teasingly. “No idea, can you?” Chris asked back and the guy cracked the most handsome smile Chris had ever seen. “First time hum?” he asked and winked at Chris who just nodded. “So… there are some options. There’s oral, anal, there’s both… there’s a handjob or just making out. What shall it be suits?” he asked and his edgy, cracked voice send shivers down Chris’s spine. “How much would it be?” Chris asked and studied the beautiful face a bit closer. “Depends on what you want.” The guy snarled teasingly. “What’s your name?” Chris asked not breaking eyecontact. “Sebastian.” Was the slightly surprised answer. “Sebastian…” Chris let the name roll over his tongue, tasting it. “Can I kiss you Sebastian?” he asked and arched an eyebrow. “Sure, for twenty bucks.” Was the answer followed by a mischievous grin. “Alright.”  


Chris pulled out his purse and got out a twenty Dollar bill. “There you go.” He handed it Sebastian who stuffed it into this pocket. “So… go ahead.” Sebastian grinned and his fine curved eyebrow flickered up. Chris hand reached for the neckline of Sebastians Shirt, his fingers dug into the fabric and he pulled him down. He felt Sebastians breath on his face, on his lips and then he kissed him. At first it was an almost shy touch, like when you try something you haven’t done in a while and aren’t sure if you’re still good at it. But the longing for a real kiss got too strong and Chris gave in. His fingers formed a fist around the fabric and his lips began to ravish the perfect sweet lips. Sebastian tasted like cigarettes and honey. Sweet and bitter and forbidden. It was a hard kiss, hungry and full of longing. Longing that Chris had buried for the last months. When he finally pulled away his heart was beating out of rhythm. “Get in the car.” He whispered at Sebastians still parted lips. But the boy wasn’t moving. Instead he grinned at Chris. “Slow there tiger. First we clear the terms of our engagement and then I will do whatever you agreed to pay for.” Sebastian explained calmly and Chris nodded. “Alright.” He frowned and tried to decide what he actually wanted. “What would the whole package cost?” he asked and Seb snickered. “I’d say about 300 bucks. I’d give you an hour.”  
Again Chris noded. “That would be 3000 Dollar for the next ten hours right?” he asked and now it was Sebastian who frowned at him. “Why would you want me for ten hours? I’m not one of these kinky BDSM guys, you can get one of them over there.” Sebastian pointed to the other side of the street, but Chris just chuckled. “No, I’m not into that. I just want to sleep with you.” He shrugged and Sebastian burst out laughing. “Yeah I guessed that much given your kiss.”  


“No I mean… literally just sleep. I’m dead tired, I had two weeks of hell at work and all I want… is to get home, take a shower and sleep. And preferably not alone. And if I get some fun before I fall asleep, why not. It’s 3000, take it or leave it.” Chris offered and Sebastian straightened up, arms crossed in front of his chest. He studied Chris face, the car, the suit and then his eyes. “5000.” Sebastian said. “3500.”  
“4000. That’s my last offer.” Chris warned and Sebastian grinned. Again he looked so sweet and charming it nearly hurt. “Alright, deal.” He held out his hand and Chris shook it. “Now get in the car.”  
And Sebastian did. He walked around the Maybach and then slid into the comfortable leatherseat. “What are you… a professional Killer or something?” he asked peeking into the drawer in front of him. “No… I work for a big company. I sell Bank Investment to Companies and Companies to Bank Investors. Mostly I just talk them in or out of something.” Chris explained and got the car back on the street. “Sounds boring.” Sebastian said, turned in his seat and watched Chris drive. “You should put your seatbelt on.”  


“Why? This car is nearly indestructible. No one in his right mind would dare crash this thing. It would have you pay for it the next fifty years or summin.”  
Still Sebastian got his seatbelt on and small smile curved Chris’s lips. “So to get this right, there will be no making out? No blowjob or sex? Or will there be both?”  
“I haven’t decided yet.” Sighing, Chris pulled over and got back into traffic. “I’ve never done anything like this.”  


They spent the rest of the trip back home in silence. “Head down.” Chris said calmly. “There’s a security camera and I will probably get in trouble with you in my car.”  
Sebastian rolled his eyes, unlocked the seatbelt and just climbed into the backseat where he kicked the backpack and the jacket off and stretched out on the soft leather. “The windows are so dark, I doubt they will see me back here. Especially when I’m lying.” He chuckled and Chris shot him an amused look. He parked on his personal parkingspot. The huge car park was almost empty at this time. They were all on their way to work or just got up and wouldn’t be down here till eight. Chris got out of the frontseat, walked over and opened the backdoor. Sebastian was leaning lazily against the soft leather. “Come on in.” he invited Chris and reached out. With a deep sigh Chris got inside and closed the door. The silence of the car surrounded them like a warm humming. Like a cocoon that shielded them from the world. Sebastian sat up, he reached for Chris’ tie and pulled him closer at it, kissing him again. It was a kiss just as fierce and hungry as their first one. Just that this time it was Sebastian leading. He held Chris in place, his tie wrapped around one hand. His other hand slipped between Chris’ legs, slowly rubbing over the still soft bulge under the fabric. With experienced movements he opened the buttons and the sipper and got his hand not just under the trousers, but under the boxer as well. And while Sebastians Lips kept Chris occupied, his hand got to work.  


Chris lost track of time. He just closed his eyes and let Sebastian kiss him and massage his cock. When his cock was halfway hard Sebastian shifted on the seat next to him. He freed his cock from the pants and swallowed it. Chris head just fell back. He closed his eyes and took a shaky breath as Sebastians talented lips and hands worked him. And god did they work him. After only a few minutes a fine layer of sweat was covering Chris’ forehead, he had one hand digging into the headrest, his other hand running through Sebastians hair. This was by far the best blowjob Chris had ever gotten. Sebastian licked and sucked and swallowed with such vigor it blew Chris mind as well as his cock. He came trembling and moaning, but not a single drop of cum left Sebastians mouth. He sucked him dry and left him clean and with a wildly racing heart. “Oh god…” Chris moaned and rubbed his face, he was out of breath but just realized that these might be the best 4000 Dollar he’d ever spent. With a tired, cracked smile he gently ran his fingers through Sebastians soft hair. The sweet boy was licking his lips like a cat after she’d gotten some cream. “You taste surprisingly sweet.” Sebastian grinned and Chris laughed. “And you’re surprisingly good at what you’re doing.” He gave back and pulled him up again to kiss him. “Oh you haven’t fucked me yet.” Sebastian purred at Chris lips. “Yeah… we’ll see about that. Now I really need a shower and my bed. Come on.” Chris got his pants back fixed up, got his jacket and Backpack and then waited for Sebastian to get out of the car. Together they got into the private Elevator that was only for residents. Chris yawned and stretched, while Sebastian just stood there, looking at the luxurious interior of the elevator, his hands buried in his pockets. They got out in the 22th floor and right into the spacious, minimalistic Apartment. It was all grey and white and some black. Modern but flooded by light from the all-around Glassfassade. Sebastian whistled and Chris chuckled. “Yeah it looks nice doesn’t it? But it belongs to the company. So as soon as I’m no longer valuable for them, I’m out of here.” He sighed and kicked off his shoes. “Come with me.” He walked through the huge open Livingroom over to the one wall, it was a black slate Wall with some hidden lights. 

A light, white curtain separated Bedroom and Bathroom form Livingroom and the open kitchen. The bath was separated from the bedroom by another slate wall but was basically one big Shower that was open to the windowside. “So everyone can watch you shower?” Sebastian asked and frowned at the uncovered window. “Not exactly. There’s not a single building around that’s high enough to actually see me. I’d have to stand right in front of the window, pressing myself against it at night with light from behind to be seen. The Windows have a mirroreffect. So… no, I don’t think anyone can see me up here.” Chris shrugged and began to undress himself. “You gonna shower with me? Or you wanna shower on your own?” Chris asked and unbuttoned his shirt. “You pay me to be close to you, so I guess I’ll shower with you.” Sebastian said with a smug grin and got out of his shirt. The dogtacks quietly clicked as they fell back onto his chest. Chris stopped midmotion and longing surged through him as he stared at the perfect chest. “Damn boy..” he murmured and Sebastian laughed. A sound that crawled right under Chris skin. “Oh come on. This is not gonna be Pretty woman. You can stare and touch and fuck all you like.” Sebastian grinned and winked as he got out of his jeans and socks, revealing two strong, perfectly shaped legs that made Chris’ knees buckle. He stripped down the rest of his clothes and got into the big shower, followed by Sebastian who, without even asking, just wrapped his arms around Chris from behind. “For a guy with an office job you’re damn well in shape.” Seb murmured at Chris back and he smiled a shaky smile. “Yeah.. I try to keep my diet healthy and do sports whenever I can.” Chris voice slowly faded as Sebastian began to bite and kiss his shoulders as the warm water came streaming down on them. Chris placed his hands and the slat and closed his burning, tired eyes, relishing the touch and closeness of another warm body. Eventually Chris turned around and captured Sebastians Lips, he wrapped his arms around him and after kissing for a while Chris just sort of slumped into the hug and buried his face at Sebastians neck. God he was so tired and this felt great. “I need my bed…” Chris sighed and broke the connection. They finished showering, using the same shampoo and showergel. Chris got a clean Shirt and boxers for Sebastian out of his giant accessible closet and put on boxers and his dark blue plaid Pj pants. 

“Thanks.” Sebastian yawned and got into the black Calvin Klein Boxers that suited him like a second skin. “I won’t need a shirt.” He smiled and now it was clearly obvious that Sebastian was just as deadtired as Chris. Now that the eyeliner, the sweat and dirt was all washed off his beautiful pale face looked just tired and exhausted. “If you get thirsty or hungry, the kitchen is all yours.” Chris mumbled and crawled into his bed. He patted on the soft blanked for Sebastian to get there. “Is it okay if I hold you?” Chris asked, his voice barely audible, he was already half asleep as he reached out and klicked the button on the nightstand that slowly lowered the blinds and covered the Huge windows. Sebastian crawled into bed and dropped next to Chris like a rock. “I’m totally fine with you holding me.” He yawned and curled up beside Chris who wrapped his arm around the warm, naked chest and buried his nose in the soft, still wet hair that smelled all clean and like Sebastian. He could finally place that smell from before. It was Sebastian, his very own sweet scent and with that in mind Chris dozed off.


End file.
